lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Difference between Xbox360 and PC version
I'm just gonna list them, and we can organize it later Sarmu 23:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's easier to list the things that did not change. ;-) - Merthos 21:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yea quite alot of minor changes here and there, trying to balance the game and stuff Sarmu 21:19, 27 March 2009 (UTC) QUESTION: What is this supposed to mean? Full party expansion (5 unions and 18 characters). This does NOT mean you get to keep your leaders. You most certainly do not get a full party throughout NewGame+/Hard, it follows the standard story-based party unlock scheme. Parameter Bonus on PC? After finishing The Silver Falcons: Part Three, I spoke with Caedmon again as he had yet another red bubble above his head. After his small speech on how Rush reminded him of the founder of The Silver Falcons, normal. That's when I noticed something that I didn't notice in the Xbox version. A window came up that stated the following : "Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Caedmon, thus awakening his true powers!" I've heard that speaking with leaders a number of times could lead to stat bonuses, even on the Xbox version, so is this (yet another) minor difference between these two versions, or am I going nuts? - Showoffmob 06:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yea speaking with leaders number of time in 360 version do gain parameter bonus. but I odn't think it has "You have become chummy with Caedmon" part Sarmu 07:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) So, what do we do? Is it worth adding or do we just ignore that? Or maybe look for confirmation with the Xbox users? - Showoffmob 14:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : I've never seen something like that on the XBOX, definitely not with Caedmon. - Merthos 14:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I've got this with few leaders: Violet, Gabriel, Baulson, Rhagoh. Maybe there will be more with time. Andrety 18:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Leshau in Baaluk also gets a parameter bonus on the PC, and I *think* Madox might in Royotia. I'm fairly sure *any* character which loiters around a city can eventually unlock a parameter bonus on the PC. PHJF 05:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I've also noticed that the bonus stats related to this are different on the PC. For instance Kate gets +4 to Strength not 10, and Leschau definitely didn't get all the bonus stats specified. -Julian small mod for pc ( can change equips for all members) there is a small mod for the pc so you can change everyonce equipments. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=832230 all you have to do is change a line in the ini file.. are we going to record this as a difference between 360 and pc ? i havn't tested this change my self yet but seems to work so .. Shikon 12:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I've heard from a lot of people that it works, but it doesn't actually count. It wasn't an official change, but as you said, a modding one. That would be like saying you can raise the limit of characters usable in combat to 25-40, by using a trainer. - Showoffmob 14:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Pc/Xbox differences *As people would already have noted, most (if not all) bosses HP pool is bigger in the PC version. That is probably because in the PC version there aren't any "generals" and you can have all your battle units be comprised of Units employed from the guilds. *Most (if not all) weapon stats are different. Weapons in the pc version have better stats. *"Aggro" range (the range in which you get targeted by monsters) is bigger in the pc version. It makes low BR playthroughs a bit more difficult. *Battle Rank is visible in the party menu. *Some differences in spawn circumstances of rare monsters. Whenever i can i will list them to each monsters page. *Some guild quests are different. *If i remember correctly after the fornstrand event in the start of the 2nd dvd you got the last unit upgrade in the xbox. I've played through that event and got back to Athlum in the pc version, still no unit upgrade. (maybe im wrong though about the xbox version) * Blackout can be triggered even if your formation doesn't have members in a "straight line". Just need 3 units to cast Invocation and have the synergy effect. Ritzi 15:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : You don't get the last upgrade directly after Fornstrand, some more scenes are needed. Also you never needed a "straight line" to learn arcana, when you have the right combination they line up automatically. - Merthos 18:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I've noticed a new(?) difference that I've added. In the xbox version, there was a "cure them even if it kills them" option during combat to use on enthralled unions. Pretty much, your union killed em, then revived em using whatever they had available. Now that option also appears for cursed unions, which I'm fairly sure isn't in the Xbox version. Added it to the list to show that, would like some confirmation. - Showoffmob 20:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : Oh hell, here are some more differences. Gae Bolg isn't that easily interrupted anymore. If the union using it gets raidlocked, it will be used after all other units (on both sides) have attacked. If the union being targeted is killed, another union is targeted. In the Xbox version, both of these actions would lead to Gae Bolg being canceled. There's also a new, small opportunity to save before every base boss, after killing the outside troops (Milton, Young, Ludope, etc) as well as before The Gates of Hell. Finally, the Duke of Ghor gets a red "..." above his head when he has something new to say that you haven't read yet, so it isn't as easy to miss out on his quest... Alright, I think that's all of em so far, not sure which deserve a spot in the article, though. - Showoffmob 23:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :: I think everything should be worth a mention. The Gae Bolg case might not be unique to gae bolg, so it is worth mention that special arts in general, but that needs to be confirmed first. Sarmu 23:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Wow a lot of these changes I wouldn't mind on the Xbox version. I wonder why they don't do a patch to update the xbox version to match the PC version? I guess if they did patch and added all these changes to the xbox version, it would significantly change how we play the game. DarqStalker 10:14, 31 March 2009 (UTC) New Game Plus / Money I've read several times that you only retain a small amount of money in a New Game+. But when i tried it out i suddenly went from a little over 120k just outside of the final fight to more than 4 million g when i opened the menu right after getting the sword at the beginning of the game (normal mode). Any ideas as to what is up with that? 15:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown, I went from 500k to 2.9 Million. Someone on the gamefaqs boards went from 5M to 3M. Arajuk 15:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I went from about 70-80k to 1.5 Million myself Oo Stigee 17:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not positive what I had, maybe around 1.7 million, but NewGame+ started me with around 8.0 million. Perhaps your gold differs depending on the Conqueror version you faced? (I beat True Conqueror Rank 8). PHJF 01:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) PC only bug? (Stationary?) mobs that are marked aggressive are non-responsive (although still marked aggressive) after loading a Savegame. Also, they may not be able to be engaged. This has happened with Ciclon Rana in Valley of the Gods and Longbeak in Dillmoor so far. Mecorx 08:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I got this while trying to get a nice snapshot of Artaxa in the Catacombs, who was actually sleeping (zzz) when I made my savegame. When I loaded, Artaxa switched from its resting position to flapping in midair as pictured in Artaxa, but could not be engaged in battle or even moved from its spot. Vacuity 14:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hard Mode bosses having less HP This actually make sense in making the game harder. If you kill something too quickly you gain more BR than if you kill something slowly. The lower HP will in most cases force the player to kill faster which results in a higher BR.